


Pour eux

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [6]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Asuna Kagurazaka, jeune femme pleine de vie accepte le poids qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Laissant derrière elle de nombreux souvenirs et camarades en pleurs. Voici un peu son éloge et ses sentiments. Spoil du manga. Défi du collectif [NoName] du mois de mars. Il s'appelait... Ou plutôt Elle s'appelait...





	Pour eux

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
____________________________________________________________

Elle s'appelait Asuna Kagurazaka, une jeune fille candide avec un grand cœur. Malgré son caractère de cochon par moment. On ne pouvait pas nier sa force non seulement physique, mais aussi mentale. La demoiselle avait aidé ses camarades, son enseignant encore enfant. Elle avait pris ce rôle de grande sœur un peu casse-pied avec ce dernier. Le protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Lui criant dessus quand il se trompait. Et il s'était trompé de nombreuses fois. 

Cette jeune femme était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Avant l'arrivée de son enseignant, elle s'était éprise d'un professeur pas mal plus âgé qu'elle. La jeune femme avait vraiment fait beaucoup pour attirer l'attention de l'adulte. Sans grand succès, car son enseignant actuel avait eu besoin de son aide. Pas que ce dernier lui ai demandé, mais il vivait dans sa chambre, il était sous sa responsabilité. C'était comme ça qu'une adolescente qui s'était pensé ordinaire se retrouvait mêlée au monde de la magie. Car cette jeune femme n'était si ordinaire que pouvait l'être les filles de sa classe. Ces dernières qui à présent pleuraient en la voyant ne devenir qu'un esprit, leur amie, leur rivale et leur collègue de classe. Elle protégerait la terre, surtout ces lieux grâce à ses dons pour annuler la magie. Ses yeux vairons se fermaient doucement, elles souriaient à ses amies. Qu'elle revienne ou non un jour, elle serait heureuse d'avoir été là pour stopper la magie qui menaçait ce monde. 

Elle pouvait tout entendre, le souffle du vent qui faisait sonner les clochettes qu'elle avait sans ses cheveux roux, les pleurs de ses amies, les excuses du petit prof. Ce gamin avait tellement grandi. Et pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi. Même si son enseignant était plus intelligent qu'elle, sa maturité et ses réactions en société étaient régulièrement à désirer. Il n'était pas parfait, mais à présent, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être derrière lui. Les sons devenaient une berceuse à ses oreilles, laissant son inconscience pour le pas sur le reste. Masquant lentement tout les sons. Pour devenir que sentiments.

Le premier qu'elle sentit, c'était une belle plénitude, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver. Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude. Un amour profond pour ses camarades de classe, son petit enseignant, les autres gens de Mahora. Même cet imbécile de Kotaro. Et surtout plus aucune douleur, ses souvenirs où elles étaient enfant bien présent dans son esprit. Elle n'était ps une de ces princesses de conte de fées. Elle était une femme forte, son nouvel état n'était pas un prétexte à la libérer. Elle le souhaitait plus vraiment. Mais ne le rejetterait pas non plus. Pour la jeune fille, c'était compliqué à expliquer. Pour faire simple, elle attendait rien. 

Toutes ses aventures, c'était à présent fini. Toutes les personnes présentes n'oublierait jamais cette jeune femme. Pour elle, ils continueront à vivre. À réaliser leurs rêves, même si derniers pouvaient se montrer difficile. Car la magie, c'est aussi du courage. Et Asuna Kagurazaka était une belle image de cette qualité. Faisant face à ces peurs, reculant que peu devant les dangers, réfléchissant quand il le fallait. Foncer dans le tas, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait longtemps avant de percuter contre un mur. Ça l'avait fait comme un électrochoc. Devenant cette force bienveillante et apaisante que ressentaient les gens des environs. De jeunes femmes à force. Le plus acte de magie qui soit. Même les Magister Magi des environs, ou même du monde entier ne pouvaient pas le nier.


End file.
